Episode 7607 (5th September 2016)
Plot Jimmy wonders what is wrong with Elliot, who isn't speaking. Kerry apologises to Dan for being too wrapped up with her own job, that she didn't ask him how his first day went. Dan calls round to Victoria Cottage to tell Nicola that they can never kiss again, and Nicola agrees it was a moment of madness, although Dan reminds her that it wasn't their first kiss and they have a connection, but he still insists she and Jimmy are made for each other. Nicola receives a call from Rodney informing her Elliot has been playing up. James informs Moira that Cain has left, says she doesn't care about Cain. Elliot tells Nicola that he saw him kissing Dan, and he is going to tell Jimmy. Marlon informs Rhona that Paddy is thinking of heading back to Germany for good, and begs Rhona to talk to him. Nicola lies to Elliot that she was helping Dan practice his CPR and Elliot believes the lie. Ross boasts about his latest conquests to Pete, suggesting he could give his older brother some girls numbers so he gets his mojo back. In the café, Jimmy worries about Elliot not acting his usual self. When Elliot spots Dan and Kerry kissing, he comments on Dan practising his mouth to mouth again, and lets slip that he Nicola and Dan were also practising mouth to mouth the previous day. Kerry and Jimmy demand to know what Elliot is talking about. Rhona asks Paddy if he's going to Germany for the wrong reasons, but Paddy is adamant he cannot stick around to watch his wife in the arms of another man. Paddy explains he loves her, and he always will, so he cannot stay. Nicola explains that Elliot saw mouth to mouth, but Jimmy doesn't buy it, so Dan takes the blame, although insists it was a mistake. At Dale View, Ross bets Pete £100 that he'll manage to get some action before he does. Emma asks James to talk to Moira about getting the money out of the farm so they can get the ball rolling with buying Wylie's, but James is reluctant to asks her due to everything that's going on at the moment. Pierce learns that Rhona has been attempting to talk Paddy out of moving to Germany. Moira agrees to set up a meeting with a lawyer to dissolve her and James' partnership. Pierce returns two tickets for a trip to Italy, hopeful that Paddy will be gone by the time they get back. Dan tells Kerry that kissing Nicola was a mistake, but Kerry is in no mood for apologises, reminding him of when she forgave him for sleeping with Ali behind her back. Kerry demands Dan tell her what Nicola has that she doesn't, and Dan suggests it was because Nicola listens to him. Nicola tells Jimmy it was just a kiss, but Jimmy questions if it would've gone further if they weren't interrupted. Nicola insists it's over, but Jimmy hits back that their marriage is too. Cast Regular cast *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson Guest cast None. Locations *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Interior *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and front garden *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Dale View - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Reception Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes